Jeremy Oneshots
by Fallenangel081492
Summary: A new series of oneshots that center around Jeremy. Most are full of slashy goodness. If you don't like then don't read.


**A/N: This is my new series of one shots. Most of them are full of slashy goodness centering around Jeremy. But there will be some un-slashy goodness and some things that may have people coming after me with pick forks and torches. That's okay. I like what I write and I gonna write more. Most will be M, but so T may be thrown in. Enjoy. And as always I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I only own my slashy one-shot goodness.**

Finally

Matt/Jeremy

The Grill was packed as I made my way into it. I searched the crowded bar, looking over all the faces until I landed on his. I knew that I shouldn't be looking for him. I knew that if Elena saw who I was looking at, she'd kill me. It didn't matter that we weren't together anymore. It mattered that I was looking at her little brother. God, what was wrong with me? I knew it was wrong. He was her little brother. And he was a dude. That was weird. He was just so cute!

"Hey Matt!" I heard a voice yell over the loud crowd. I looked away from Jeremy to see Elena waving me over. I slowly made my way to her and Stephan. I noticed that Jeremy's stuff was with them, so that meant that he would be over soon. I felt my hands start to sweat at the thought of him getting closer to me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, taking the empty seat across from the couple. I wasn't jealous of them, like everyone thought I was. They were perfect together. Besides, I was interested in another Gilbert now.

"Nothing. You want to join us? Jeremy should be right back" She said as Jeremy walks up to the table. His hair was laying perfectly across his face and I wanted to play with it, but I shoved my hands in my pockets to keep them in check.

"Sure." I said, taking off my jacket and placing it on my chair. Suddenly Stephan's phone rang and he stormed of to answer it. Elena looked after him and I stole a quick look at Jeremy. Just looking at him made me half hard. If it kept up like this, I'd have to leave to get rid of my problem. Stephan came back and whispered something into Elena's ear. She nodded and stood up, grabbing her coat.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go meet Damon. Do you think that you could Jeremy home, Matt?" She asked as she started to leave. I nodded and she ran out the door after Stephan.

"Do you think we could go now? Elena dragged me here and I just wanna go home. My food is better. Wanna join me?" He asked, smiling at me. His smile added to the growing problem in my jeans. I nodded and grabbed my stuff, leading him to me car. We rode home in silence. Jeremy just stared out the window. We pulled up and he got out and ran to open up the door and get into the kitchen. I followed slowly, readjusting my pants to fit better and relieve some of the pressure. I walked into the house and slowly hung my coat up in the doorway and shut the door behind me.

I heard Jeremy rustling around in the kitchen and followed the noise. I had been here enough when I was with Elena, so I knew just where everything was. When I got into the kitchen I had to stop dead. Jeremy was cooking, but somehow he had lost his shirt. He looked up when he heard me walk in and smiled, his eyes looking me over. I blushed deeply when I realized that I had a huge hard on in my jeans, and I tried to hid it. Jeremy had to notice because he smirked. To take the attention off of my crotch I walked over and sat at the counter, watching him. I put my head down and closed my eyes, trying to get my hard-on to go away.

I started to ask him what he making when suddenly I felt his hands lifting my body to his and his mouth overtake mine. He tasted so sweet and innocent. His tongue darted into my mouth and he moaned as his hands slowly traced his hands down my side. He slowly made his way to cup my erection. I moaned into his touch and pulled my head back, pressing my forehead to his.

"Is this for me?" He asked, gently ghosting his hand over the bulge. It felt so good, the gently friction that he was creating. But I knew that it was wrong. He's Elena's little brother. I can't do this. I pulled myself away even though my body strained to reach his touch.

"Jeremy we can't do this." I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Is it Elena? You still want her, is that it? I'm sorry, Matt. I'm so sorry. I thought you wanted me. I was so wrong. Please don't tell her. Please just forget it." he said with tears in his eyes. He moved away from me, he body shaking in sobs. I moved to wrap my arms around his waist.

"It's not that I don't want you, Jeremy, because I do. You have no idea how fucking badly I want you. But you're Elena's little brother. We can't do this. She'd kill me." I said, pulling him close to me and kissing his neck. He moaned one of the hottest moans I've ever heard, which made me harder then I already was, if that was possible.

"I don't care about her. I want you, Matt." He said, turning to stare me in the eyes. I could feel my resolve breaking, but I was still holding my ground. I shook my head. Then he said the one thing that finally broke me. "Please?"

And with that all of my will was broken. I overtook his mouth with mine in a frenzy of fierce kisses. I tasted him everywhere. I savored him, my tongue gently exploring him mouth, mapping it out. My hands wove their way into his hair and I held his face to mine. I could feel his hands all over me, exploring my body and holding me close. He finally broke the kiss, gasping and looking me in the eyes.

"Wanna go to my room?" He asked, pulling up the stairs. I nodded and followed eagerly. Once I got into the room, he pushed me onto the bed, slamming the door shut. He straddled my hips and captured my mouth again. His hands made their way to the bottom of my shirt, drawing it over my head. His hands slowly moved over my chest. I jumped and let out a deep moan when his fingers grazed my nipple. He smirked against my lips and started to kiss his way over my neck. My hands ran over his back, mapping out each dip and bump and muscle that was there. Jeremy slowly made his way down to my chest, leaving light kisses over my chest. His lips skimmed over my nipples make me squirm. He lightly bit down on it, causing me to scream out in pleasure. I pulled him up to me, kissing him with all of my worth.

"Matt, I want you to make love to me." He said, kissing me lightly. I nodded and told him to lay down, and take his jeans off. He did and laid down on his pillows looking at me with love in his eyes. I looked around his room, noticing a bottle of lube on the bedside table. I wondered what he had that for, but seeing him there, with his legs spread wide and his cock hard and waiting for me, I decided not to care. I pulled my jeans and boxers off and knelt between his legs. Opening the lube, I put a good amount on my fingers and then I slowly pushed one finger into his tight hole. He hissed and he squirmed. I laid a hand over his stomach to calm him down.

"Relax, baby. I'll make it feel good, I promise." I said as I added a second finger, scissoring them to open him wide. He moaned as I grazed across his prostate, bucking under my touch. My other hand grabbed his cock, giving it a few gently, teasing strokes. I wanted him to cum, but I want him to cum with me in him. I added a third finger and kept up the slow pace until Jeremy pushed back on my fingers, trying to get me to hit his spot again. I slowly withdrew my fingers and he whimpered at the lose. I quickly slicked up my cock and positioned my self over his tight little hole. I slid in gently, giving him time to adjust to me. He wasn't having any of that though. He wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled me all of the way into him. I moaned loudly, holding off my orgasm.

"Please, Matt, please. I need you to move. I need you to move in me. I need to feel you." Jeremy whimpered, shaking and shuddering under me. I slowly rocked my hip, hitting his sweet spot dead on. He screamed as pleasure rocketed through his body. He reached down to stroke his cock, but I hit his hand away and started to massage his cock faster and faster as I rocked back and forth hitting his sweet spot every time. I could tell that he was ready to cum, his cock was leaking pre-cum and his head was purple. After a few minute of being sheathed in his warm embrace, I could feel myself starting to cum. I stroked him harder, begging him to cum for me. The moment I said it, he erupted all over my hand and his stomach. Hearing him moan and scream in his orgasm, along with him tightening his muscles around my cock, I followed him over the edge in no time, cumming deep inside him.

After both of us were spent, I gently withdrew from his loving embrace. I then snuggled him close to me, holding him tight and kissing him sweetly.

"What are we going to tell Elena?" he asked, breaking the kiss to stare into my eyes.

"Well, what do you want? Do you want this to be a one-time thing, or do you want to be with me?" I asked, hoping he picked the latter of the two. He looked as though he was thinking hard and I kissed his forehead and held him close.

" I want to be with you." He said, holding me tightly.

"Then we can tell her if you want." I said, running my hand through his hair.

"Yea, when we get wake up." He said, slipping into sleep. I kissed his forehead and followed him into dreamland. Jeremy was mine, finally.

**A/N: This was my first Jeremy/Matt pairing. I love them together. Please review! Good, bad or requests are welcome. I'll work hard to write whatever you want to read. Thanks and don't be to hard on me. **


End file.
